My Prey, Always and Forever
by 3-102 DELTA
Summary: You and Rin made two promises. One, you would never leave each other. Two, He would make you his bride someday. But when Rin returns for a visit in seventh grade and finds out you're in Europe, he lets his heartbroken anger build up throughout the years as he continues to be flooded with memories of you.
1. My Prey, Always and Forever

_**It's DELTA! And I'm back with an unplanned longshot of Matsuoka RinxReader! Enjooooy!**_

_A familiar pair of hands shoved you from behind, almost pushing you off the swing. "R-RinRin!" You cried. "Not funny!" The third-grader took a seat beside you. "I thought it was hilarious." He said, but his expression didn't have much emotion in it. You shot him a glare. "RinRin I'm gonna get you back for that!" You drew your fingers back to pinch his arm, and he quickly leaned away. "Alright, alright. I thought the swing would come with you! Geez, I was just trying to make you feel better..." He muttered, though his eyes stayed glued to yours. "Yeah, right!" You snapped back. "It's YOUR fault my arm is broke!" You said, showing him the pink cast on your left arm. Rin's expression turned to worry. "L-Look, it's not my fault!" He cried. "It was Souske who pushed you in!" He felt tears starting to burn in his eyes. "Yeah, b-but Souske said you told him to do it!" You shrieked back at him, your voice incredibly high-pitched. "What?! N-No! I would never want to hurt you, (Name)!" At this remark, confusion took over and you ran across the playground and through the gates of the school, just wanting to get away from Rin. That little witch! He was so cruel when he wanted to be and I could never do anything about it! You heard Rin's voice and footsteps behind you. "W-Wait! (Name)! (NAME)!" You heard the tears in his voice, stopped, and turned around. Rin staggered up the hill and ran down the other side to you. You shivered in your (F/C) coat, and in response he took your gloved hand into his own. "Please, (Name)...Don't leave me behind..." He sniffled and coughed. "RinRin..." You said softly before pulling you into a warm hug. "I won't, RinRin. But only if you promise not to leave me behind either!" You looked at Rin as the young boy's face lit up, showing off his sharp teeth. "Yeah, I promise! I'll never leave you behind, (Name)!" He cried and hugged you so tightly he lifted you off the ground. "R-RinRin!" He set you down and suddenly asked, "Wanna come to my house? My mom can make us some hot cocoa." You smiled, "Sure." And in response, Rin took your hand and dragged you to his house. Where Gou answered the door._

_"Hey, Gou."_

_"Hi Gou-Chan!"_

_"I told you, it's Kou! Koou! And look at you two! You're all wet from the snow!" Rin chuckled pridefully at this remark, since he's tackled you at least three times on the way up to the playground. You brushed off your coat and jeans and followed Rin inside, where you both took of your shoes and jackets. Gou let you borrow her slippers, since your socks were all wet. Then, Rin took your hand and led you further inside. "Moooom! Mom!" He called. A redheaded woman you knew simply as 'Matsuoka-Sama' stepped out from the kitchen. "Oh, are you two back from your date?" She asked, smiling. Rin's face turned bright red. "I-It wasn't a date, mom!" He shouted defensively. "Calm down, Rin, I was just teasing." His mother smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "You two look cold, let me get you some hot chocolate." And with the same usual smile, Rin's mother left and my friend turned to me. "You wanna...go hang out in my room?" Then he leaned in close and whispered in your ear. "I've been hiding some (F/Snack) in there so my mom doesn't see." You smiled. Gou came up behind Rin and immediately asked, loudly, "Onii-Chan, are you flirting with her?" Rin whirled around. "I am not flirting with her!" He cried. "You totally are! ONII-CHAN LIKES (NAME)!" She ran around the house screaming. "Kou, calm down please." Matsuoka-Sama said from within the kitchen. "Okay!" She lowered her voice down to a whisper and chased after Rin. "Onii-Chan likes (Name)!" Rin whirled around to face his sister. "I do not, Imouto! B-Baka! BAKA!" Gou pouted, "I think you hurt (Name)'s feelings..." Rin, realizing what he said, whirled around to face you. You only smiled and waved. Eventually, Matsuoka-Sama came out with the hot chocolate, and you all drank it up, then Matsuoka-Sama drove me home. That night stayed in your memory for the rest of your life._

(As you might've guessed, that was a flashback. Here's another (hopefully shorter) one.)

_"I-I'm sorry, (Nickname)-Chan..." Rin whispered to you as you two embraced tightly in the train station. He was heading for Australia, and it was likely you'd never see him again. You two were now in sixth grade, and both of you had grown to have a crush on the other without their knowledge. "Don't think I'm not keeping my promise. I'll write to you, and I'll come visit you, okay?" He said, choking back tears. "Okay..." You whispered. Then, he pulled away, fist-bumped Souske, and with one last glance, got on the train. That was it, you started crying. Souske put his arm around your shoulder. "It's alright, he'll be back..." He murmured. The train started moving, and you suddenly heard a voice. "(Name)! (NAME)!" You looked up to see Rin poking his head out the train window. "I'll be back for you okay?! So don't ever forget me! And when I get back and we're all grown up, I'm gonna make you my bride!" He yelled, a blush coming to his face. Realizing the train was almost out of the station, he added, "SEE YOU LATER, PRINCESS!" And with that, the window closed and the train disappeared._

_As you walked back with Souske, he spoke to you in attempt to ease your crying. Nothing was working, until he finally grabbed your shoulder. "What do you want, Souske?" You sobbed. "Do you know what Rin told me before he left?" He asked, making eye contact with you. "...What?" You mumbled. "He told me that I was in charge of taking care of you until he got back." Souske smiled, but you didn't budge. Souske leaned down and whispered into your ear. But he also said that if he ever found out that I loved you or touched you in any personal way," He gestured to your lips, "That he'd bite my head off and feed it to the Sharks, then he'd throw my other remains into prison and accuse me of abducting you from him." You gasped. "That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Souske chuckled. "But didn't you know? That's Matsuoka Rin for you." He smiled. "He really likes you, you know." Souske continued, "Before he left, he wouldn't stop talking about you and how much he was going to miss you." This made you cry a little harder, and Souske gave up and walked you back home. "Stay strong, okay?" He whispered as you passed him and walked inside. Once inside, you went up to your room and cried. Your parents were paying for you to stay at your own house while they went to "research" in America. The truth was, you found out they started living in a big mansion the minute they got there and were now nearing towards being overweight. They just left you and your sister behind in Japan at only age twelve and fourteen. Gou came to check on you daily, but she was your only company now that Rin was gone. It wasn't long before you heard the door open. "(Name)?" You heard your older sister, (S/Name) call out. "Yeah, I'm here..." You mumbled. You heard her put some grocery bags on the counter, then she was leaning on the doorframe of your room. "I heard...that Rin left for Australia this morning." She whispered. You nodded, but didn't look at her. She sat down on the edge of your bed. "Was he at least nice before he left?" She asked. You nodded again, and whispered back, "He said he'd come back for me one day...and..." You didn't tell her the last part at first, but she persisted. "And..." You pouted, but continued. "...He said that when he came back and we were all grown up, he'd make me..." You had to stop again to wipe away tears. (S/Name) looked at you, eagerly wanting to hear what Rin had said. You suddenly sat up uand looked strait at her. "He said he'd...he'd make me his bride!" You said at last. (S/Name)'s eyes widened and she said nothing at first, but her expression slowly turned into a soft smile. "...Aww, that's so sweet..." She pulled you into one of her tight embraces. "I think you two would make a great couple." She said in almost a whisper. "S-Shut your face." You whispered back, a blush forming across your face. "Matsuoka-San really is a man of romance. You two would be perfect together!" She teased. "Stop it!" She only continued to giggle as she left the room to put the groceries away. This gave your some time to really thing about what she had said. "Rin and I...a couple?"_

(TIME SKIP)

_The gleeful seventh grader ran up to the doorstep and knocked_

"She broke our promise..." Rin sighed as he rolled over on the bottom bunk of the bed, ready to cry from how much anger had built up inside of him.

_The taller, (H/C) haired girl that Matsuoka Rin barely recognized answered the door, her hair in a messy bun. Upon seeing him, she gasped and nearly dropped the book in her hand._

...She still had not returned...

_"Oh, Matsuoka-San...is that you?" She said nervously._

Dammit where is that bastard?!

_"Yeah! Hey, is (Name) home?" He had this smile on his face that made (S/Name) a bit reluctant to tell the truth._

I want her here...in Iwatobi...I need her here...

_(S/Name) took in a shaky breath. "Oh, Rin, I'm so sorry, I don't want to break this to you but, (Name) is in Europe right now."_

Nothing will stop me from claiming her. Nothing.

"_What?!" Rin took a step back. "What do you mean she's in EUROPE?! WHAT IS SHE DOING IN EUROPE?!" Tears stung in the youth's eyes._

She's my _princess_, my _prey_, _mine_.

_"Matsuoka-San, calm down please!" (S/Name) tried to grab the boy's shoulders and snap him back into reality, but he jumped back. "WHY IS SHE IN EUROPE?!"_

No matter what.

_"Matsuoka-San, our parents made her fly to Italy to study art. I'm sorry, but she won't be here again for quite a while..."_

Always and forever.

_"Matsuoka-San!" (S/Name) cried when Rin took off down the road, tears flowing down his face._

Rin Matsuoka lay in bed at Samezuka Academy. He checked the time. "...4:27..." He mumbled. "I guess I'll go out on a run..." Rin got out of bed and changed into sweatpants and his tank top, then put his jacket on. "Later, Ai." He muttered before exiting the dorm. He usually went left once he left the school, but tonight, he unconsciously went right. He suddenly stopped at a tree and gasped.

_"C'mon, RinRin, I gotta show you this really cool trail I found!" (Name) happily chirped as she dragged Rin up the hill and past the high school. "Look!" (Name) pointed at a dirt trail lined with cherry blossom trees. We can run while the Sakura Petals chase us! She giggled and took off, starting on the trail. "H-Hey, wait!" Rin cried and chased after her. As the older one, it was up to Rin to keep watch of (Name), and sometimes, it wasn't so easy._

Rin stared at the trail, wondering if he should run it. They'd spent a full year training on that thing, in almost any weather. There were so many memories in there that Rin wasn't sure if he would be able to control himself. But, for old times' sake, he started down the trail.

Rin came through the trees and onto a beach. Recognizing the beach, he slowed to a walk and approached the pier.

_"...isn't this view amazing, RinRin?" (Name) stared down at the boy who was up to his knees in water. "Yeah...it is..." (Name) heard footsteps behind her, then a sharp pain in her arm as everything went black._

Rin could still hear the scream of terror followed by the loud splash that came afterwards.

_"SOUSKE! YOU COULD HAVE HURT...her...oh god, Souske, GET HELP! NOW!"_

Rin winced at the memory of her blood floating up to the surface.

_"RIN! RIN!" Rin recognized Souske, Gou, and his mother's voice as he came up for air for the sixth time. Despite hearing his name being called, he dove under again, trying to find (Name) in the murky, shallow water. It was Souske that finally drug him out as his mother found (Name) and Gou called an ambulance._

Rin remembered how he felt when he heard those sirens. He didn't want to give her up to the authorities, but he knew he had to if he wanted to see (Name) alright. So he just sat there, holding her as she screamed and cried in immense pain. When Souske pushed her in, her fragile little arm hit a jagged rock that pierced her arm and went deeper as she sank into the water. Souske looked guilty for weeks after that, and nothing Rin or (Name) said would change the way he felt.

For the next several nights, if he couldn't sleep, he headed out for the pier. But, one night, when he stepped out of his door, he found an album of come kind on the floor. Picking it up, he read the words, "For my Onii-Chan, found this in your room! -Kou" sighing, Rin opened the album. Inside, there were pictures. So many pictures. There were pictures of him and (Name), (Name) and Souske (with Rin in the background flipping him off), him and Souske, and even some of just (Name). He remembered how much he had a crush on her back then. Then suddenly came a picture of (Name) in a training bra and panties, with a rock from her collection in her hand, looking infuriated. "God, I'm such a pervert...even then..." He mumbled. There was a heartbreaking picture of Rin, Souske, and (Name) in the hospital as she was getting her cast wrapped around her arm. (Name) had shades on, and Rin and Souske were holding up peace signs. He loved those moments as a child where he could pretend to be cool and nobody cared. There were all these emotional pictures in that little album, but there was only one that made him cry. The very last photo, one with Rin in the center, and Souske and (Name) on either side, outside the train station. Souske had his arm around Rin's shoulders, while (Name) was clinging onto his waist and had her head nuzzled up to his. Tears poured down Rin's face as he threw the album back on his bed and took off outside.

Rin sat on the pier, looking out at the ocean, at how the moon reflects the water so well...he could see why (Name) always wanted to come here, day or night.

"Isn't this view amazing, RinRin?" He heard a voice behind him and whirled around. Those (E/C) eyes, that (H/C) hair...that smile...there was no mistaking it. This girl in front of him...

Was (Name).

"You broke our promise." He growled, punching your shoulder. "Ow..." You mumbled. "...I'm sorry RinRin..." You whispered. Rin grabbed your wrists and held eye contact with you for the longest time. "Anyone who breaks my promises...gets punished." You felt his sharp breath on your lips and felt tempted. "RinRin..." You freed your wrists from his grasp and wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt his tense shoulders relax, he was forgiving you for now. "Hn? What is it, Minnow?" He murmured into your neck, grabbing your waist and pulling you closer. _Minnow_. You liked that name. "Show me your teeth again." You whispered, "As you wish," Rin continued speaking softly. You gasped as you felt those sharp teeth of his grazing your neck. "Eep! R-RinRin!" You yelped, his teeth kind of hurt to you. "P-Please stop...You'll leave a m-mark..." Rin, upon hearing you ask for him to stop, pulled away and pressed his forehead against yours. "Oi, (Name), did I hurt you?" He asked. "A-A bit..." You whispered in reply. He ran his thumb over the faint mark. "It seems I did mark you...ah, well," you felt his lips against your neck again. "You're just going to have to get used to it. Your neck is so soft...this may become an obsession of mine..." He whispered, and soon after you felt his needy little teeth scraping your neck "R-RinRin...I don't think I understand..." You murmured, ashamed at your amount of confusion. He pulled away and gazed into your eyes. "I said I'd make you my bride one day, and I figured this would be a good place to start." He muttered. "But-" you started. He growled in response. "You better not be going back on your promise, (Name)!" He scolded, "You already broke it once!" He shoved you up against a nearby tree. "Rin! Rin...RinRin...I'm not going back on anything..." Your delicate fingertips trailed up his body, touching his abs, then moving up to his toned chest, and his shoulders, before finally releasing as you wrapped your arms around the male's neck. You could feel his arms snaking themselves around your waist as he pulled you closer. To your surprise, he leaned down and hissed into your ear. "Good, because you still haven't gotten your punishment yet~" You gasped as he chewed on your neck once more. "You're my prey now, (Name)." He whispered, continuing to mark you as his territory. The maroon-headed male found his way to your sweet spot, forcing you to wrap your legs around him for support as he had shoved you further up the tree to meet his level. He found your sweet spot and kissed it several times, making you moan. When he started to lick and bite, he murmured, "Mmm, so sweet~" You gasped and blushed, then he added, "As expected, my little Minnow is irresistible, even for me." When he finished, he moved up to your abandoned lips and pushed up against them with his own. The kiss grew deeper as your tongues intertwined, fighting for dominance. As you two finally pulled away for air, Rin held you close and stared deep into your eyes. "You got lost, didn't you, Minnow?" You tilted your head. "Huh? What do you mean?" He looked into your eyes, easily getting lost in their (E/C) depths. "You got lost, and that's why you took so long to get home." He murmured. That childish, imaginative look flared in his eyes, it was a look she hadn't seen since she was twelve, and he left for Australia. "Yes, I must've lost my way. It will never happen again." You smiled at his momentary innocence. "I love you, (Name)." He whispered, the. Pulled you into another gentle, warming kiss. Once you pulled away, you whispered, I love you too...RinRin..." Rin was filled with happiness for the first time since, well, seventh grade. He was thrilled now that his Minnow had returned, but he'd never let you see how excited he truly was. "Oh, and one last thing." You looked up at Rin as he walked you home, "What is it, RinRin?" Rin stopped, pulled you close, and whispered into your ear, "You're _my_ princess, _my_ prey, nobody is allowed to touch you. Not now, not ever, understand?" You giggled, despite his growling tone. "Yes, I understand. I wouldn't want it any other way." You said, kissing his cheek. "Good. And if anyone tries, let them know I have you thoroughly marked." And with that, he bit into your neck, harder than ever, leaving a deep, red mark. You yelped, and he chuckled. "You're mine, (Name), always and forever."


	2. Epilogue

*Little Extended Ending (LEE)*

"Oi, Minnow," you heard your boyfriend close the door and take of his shoes. You darted out of your room and jumped into his arms. "RinRin!" You cried, not caring if he was still in his uniform. You felt his strong arms wrap around your waist. "...Have you been working out?" You murmured as you dragged a finger down his toned arm, your voice muffled by his chest. The police officer chuckled. "I have been doing a little swimming..." He whispered, a bit embarrassed. "Well, I know that, I watch you swim. I mean have you been lifting weights or something." You looked up at him. He grinned and pecked your lips. "Maybe~" he whispered into your ear. "That tickles, RinRin~!" You giggled as he started nipping gently. He gave another chuckle and squeezed you again. "Alright, I'm going to get changed, then we need to talk." He whispered, kissing your nose. You worried slightly about what he wanted to talk about, but his affectionate behavior said that it wasn't anything too bad. You followed him to his room and sat on his bed obediently. Rin stared at you with a raised eyebrow, but took off his shirt anyway, revealing his toned features. He suddenly shook his head rapidly. "Brr, it's cold in here..." You tilted your head. "Would you like me to turn up the heat?" He looked at you, then started digging in his drawer. "Please do." He muttered. You got up and walked out into the hallway. Finding the thermostat, you turned up the heat and walked back into Rin's room. You yelped as he roughly pinned you down to his bed and scraped his sharp teeth along your neck. "RinRin!" You gasped in surprise and grabbed his shoulders. He was now wearing a sweatshirt and sweatpants similar to yours, except his were grey and red and yours were (F/C). "RinRin..." You tangled your fingers in his hair and tugged, begging him to continue as he found his way to your sweet spot. After thoroughly marking your collarbones, he kissed and licked at the hollow of your neck, making you moan softly. "Hush, (Name), I still need to talk to you." He whispered at he brought you up near his pillows and curled up with your head on his chest. "Mmm, you're all warm when you come home from work..." You whispered, earning you a kiss on the top of your head. "Have I ever told you how much you act like a housewife?" He mumbled, afraid of offending you. "Yes, I like the work I do. Although, my mind tends to wander and I end up missing you a lot..." Rin kissed you cheek. "You're a huge help. Now, that aside," he inhaled deeply before continuing. "Do you remember what I told you that day? The day I went off for Australia?" You gazed into each other's eyes, and you nodded. You both took turns restating his words, starting with you.

"I'll be back for you, okay?"

"So don't ever forget me."

"And when I get back and we're all grown up," you noticed Rin slide his hand into his pocket, and pull out a small box. He knew you were watching, so he flipped it open. Inside was a ring. You gasped and he leaned in close to whisper in your ear. "...I'm gonna make you my bride." He smiled, watching you blush. "So, (Name), is that still the plan?" He asked. You nodded, taken back by his actions leading up to this. "Yes..." He smiled, slipping the (F/Gemstone) ring on your finger. "Good..." He pulled you closer into his embrace. "I love you more than anything, (Name)." You smiled, this was one of the rare times he was extremely sweet to you, and not as possessive and touchy. However, he was still clingy, which you appreciated. "I love you too, RinRin..." Rin smiled at the words. "You'll always be my Princess, my Prey, my Minnow~" he murmured into your hair. You smiled, curled up closer to him, and fell asleep.


End file.
